The Oracle Files
by Pittacos lore
Summary: 《Set in the Heroes of Tomorrow verse.》 Info about characters, location and etc. All you need to understand better the Oc's, the stories and anything anything else you need.


**Chapter 01: Dylan Grayy**

**PROFESSIONAL INFORMATION**

**NAME**

**Dylan Grayy**

**OCCUPATION**

**•Student**

**AFFILIATION**

**•GI Joe's**

**•Superhero high**

**•Lantea**

**BIOGRAPHY**

**SPECIES**

**Human (Lantean)**

**NATIONALITY**

**Lantea (Essosian)**

**AGE**

**14**

**BIRTHDAY**

**February 26**

**GENDER**

**Male**

**HEIGHT**

**5'6"**

**HAIR COLOR**

**Black**

**EYE COLOR**

**Hazel**

**RELATIVES**

**Unnamed Father (Unknown)**

**Unnamed Mother †**

**James Grayy (Paternal Half-Brother)**

**STATUS**

**Alive**

* * *

**INFO**

**Dylan is the son of a Essos Soldier in the continent of Lantea, but he never truly met his father, face to face. He was raised by his older brother half-brother James, wen he became five he was thought many things by him. At the Age of eight when the lanteans first made contact with the outside world, his Brother James was chosen in a agreement between the American government and Essos, so... they where sent to live on "The pit" with The GI Joe's and his best and only friend Malcolm was aloud to come, so as he grow up among the Joe's, he saw many acts of heroes and good, that inspired him to be a hero and take the place in Superhero high, to make his Brother and the Joe's proud.**

* * *

**APPEARANCE**

**Dylon is an African-American young man with hazel eye's, his black hair is formed in a Curly High Top Fade, and he's wearing blue t-shirt, a black hoodie and blue jeans. He wears mostly dark and blue clothing.**

* * *

**PERSONALITY**

**He's a nice guy and the first guy to break the ice to make sure people are doing OK. He's very selfless person who wants to do the right thing and would sacrifice himself in order to protect the world and the people he loves. Dylan's also has the leadership skills to help his team. He can also be a little selfish sometimes as he would do anything in his power to make his Brother and the Joe's proud of him. But when a love interest if his is around he becomes sloppy and... just stupid sad.**

* * *

**POWER'S/TAURIS**

**All Sagitar share physical enhancements such as strength, speed and senses. They also have the common Tauri of Telekinesis. Sagitar will develop 5 Tauris that vary.**

**•Enhancement: Like many Sagitar, Dylan was born with enhanced physical attributes and skill such as strength, speed, dexterity, durability and heightened senses.**

**•Telekinesis: Telekinesis is another Tauri common to many Sagitar. **

**•Pyromanxi: This Tauri enables Dylan to produce light and fire. This ability can also give him invulnerability to heat and flames.**

**He has four other unknown Tauris to awaken.**

* * *

**SKILLS**

**Dylan is skilled in ninjitsu and is probably one of the most skilled fighter of the School. He is a master swordsman, hand to hand combatant and marksman. He is highly proficient at wielding tonfas, Sai, Nunchaku and all kinds of blank weapons. He was also able to throw shurikens and other objects with lethal accuracy. He can use both traditional and modern weaponry during combat, switching effortlessly between swordplay and shooting. Dual wielding his sword and a gun he could slice through multiple armed guards without any trouble. **

**He can speak different languages with such perfection that many immediately believe he's a native of the country of origin of said language, which is perfect when he go's undercover.**

**Malcolm states that Dylan possess many other skills which he doesn't use in combat, unless absolutely necessary.**

* * *

**WEAPONS**

•**Mikimoto Sword: A legendary Arashikage blade, forged of onihashi laminated steel are considered for all intents and purposes, unbreakable. Dylan received this weapon from Snake-eyes. He keeps it under his bed.**

* * *

**WEAKNESSES**

**Well the normal human ones, cause technically his still human, so a sniper would just do the trick. Or a knife, basecly all the same human weakness ok. Like diseases and etc...**

* * *

**HOBBIES AND TRIVIA**

**•He likes to meditate, this was thought to him by Snake-eye's to help him control his Telekinesis.**

**•He's a fan of the mutant musician Dazzler.**

**•Technically he is a member of the Arashikage, but he never finished his training with snake eye's.**

**• He was thought seven difrent language's by Scarlett.**

• **He has a secret crush on Adora.**

**•His favorite animal is the Coyote.**


End file.
